


Chocolate Ribbons

by Tired_Penguin



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Here's Blitzo in Stolas's robe, I don't know frankly, M/M, Rated teen for steamy, Steamy, Why did an ace person write this, no smut here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Penguin/pseuds/Tired_Penguin
Summary: Stolas was going to be spending an evening with his favorite imp. But Blitzo gets a little cold while he steps out, and what else is he to do but tangle himself in Stolas's robe?
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia
Kudos: 25





	Chocolate Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> Uh.... so ya know how I refuse to cuss? You probably don't, but here's letting you know I refuse to cuss. You probably know there's a lot of cussing in this show. And my wonderful friends, thought it would be a great idea, if I wrote it with all the genuine cuss words in mind, but just substituted them all with "peck".
> 
> So that's what I did.

“Oh, Blitzy!”

Stolas called out to his dearest imp, who was awaiting him in the romantically lit bedroom. Stolas had spent ages setting up the lights and candles just right, and had gotten out his finest silk lingerie, for this special day, when Stella would be absent from the mansion. What for, did not matter. Only that he would be free to invite his favorite imp over for some fun. 

Olivia was uh…. At a concert. Thank goodness.

After Stolas’s affectionate call, a rushed clamber came from the bedroom, with a muffled “ah peck”. Whatever could have his love so upset?

He turned the corner and elegantly leaned into the doorway. “Oh Blitzy, love? Whatever is the matter?”

Only to catch him having fallen off the couch, face-first into the floor, tangled up in Stolas’s finest velvet robe. 

It was almost funny. The robe was comically large on him, and had tied his arms and legs ten times over, leaving him wrapped like a Christmas present, draped over the edge of the loveseat, with a glorious blush across his face, all while hissing like a restrained cat. 

“Ah peck, Ah FRICK.” When he managed to turn enough to see Stolas in the doorway, his already crimson face turned a bright and embarrassing pink. “AH FRICK! GET THE PECK OUTTA HERE, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GIVE ME WARNING YOU FRICK!”

Stolas stepped in gingerly, gently concealing a devilish grin. “Blitzy, dearest. You seem to be having a bit of trouble.”

Blitzo bared his teeth, blushing even more aggressively. “YEAH NO PECK. Ya frickin-” He rolled himself fully off the couch, his legs now folded over his head like a caterpillar, or a drunk snake. 

Stolas couldn’t help but chuckle, even if it did earn him another glare from Blitzø. The imp finally wrestled himself mostly free from his tangles, and when he stood it simply made the oversized quality of the robe even more apparent. The sleeves draped so far from his arms that they well reached the floor, and the coat of it may as well have been a wedding train. 

Blitzø sat himself back on the loveseat, crossing his arms and pushing himself as far into the opposite arm as he could. He caught the amused gleam in Stolas’s eyes, and immediately avoided his gaze. He looked about ready to say something, but seemed far too flustered to do so.

Stolas took a seat next to him, crossing his legs against the sheer, and already short, silk fabric. “Now love, why ever are you wearing that? It’s far too big for you.”

Blitzø jabbed an angry finger towards Stolas, which didn’t seem to have the effect he was going for, as it was completely hidden beneath the robe’s sleeve. “Look you frick, it was pecking cold! Invest in some heaters.” He then shoved his elbow into the arm of the couch and sat his head in his hand. 

Stolas chuckled softly. “Oh, don’t worry. Things will get very warm soon enough.” He ran his finger along Blitzø’s arm as he said it, sending a shiver through his spine. He instantly slapped Stolas’s hand away. 

Stolas pulled back a bit, and when Blitzø noticed his taken aback look, he squirmed in his seat. He gave a low growl, and said “Look, ya invited me here, great, cool, pecking fantastic. Ya want me to kill someone or what?”

Stolas blinked at him. “Oh no! I just wanted to spend some time with my dear Blitzy.”

Blitzø glared. “Dear Blitzy my-”

“And besides,” Stolas shrugged, using the movement to lean slightly closer to Blitzø. “You said yourself you had nothing better to do tonight. So why don’t we just have a nice evening together.” He fully leaned into Blitzø, who pushed back at him, with a wide smile. 

Even while ready and able to push Stolas off of him, Blitzø didn’t do so just yet. But he glared at him with a deep and almost comical grimace. 

Stolas smirked. “I’ve got your favorite chocolates~”

Blitzø’s eyes went wide. “You didn’t.”

“I did.”

Blitzø glared again. “You sneaky little motherpecker.”

Stolas leaned back, gracefully placing a hand to his chest. “Why, I have no idea what you’re implying Blitzy.” He said in a mock appalled tone. “I would never use such things for conniving purposes.”

Blitzø crossed his arms again. “Yeah, yeah, just give me the pecking goods.” 

Stolas grinned, and got up from the couch, walking over to a fine gothic table, where he leaned to open one of the drawers. Blitzø, keeping a watchful eye as he did, was left with a perfect view of the delicate and somewhat shimmery fabric, as it rose from Stolas’s pose. Blitzø felt his face grow warm, and slapped himself.

Stolas pulled out a golden and finely wrapped box, delicately pinching the ribbon that held it. “You know Blitzy, chocolates are in fact, an aphrodisiac.” 

Blitzø, having finally cleared the blush from his face, raised a very suspicious eyebrow. “What the peck is that?”

Stolas turned, his silk fabric spinning elegantly. “Oh, well my love,” He sat and balanced the box on his lap, lifting the lid and delicately lifting out a single chocolate. Its surface shinned, the chocolate shell a beautiful and deep crimson. A ribbon of gold cut through its surface, and mingled with the red in a harmonious and loving embrace. Atop it was a graceful ribbon of white caramel, and a speckle of dark chocolate shavings. Stolas held the little masterpiece out for Blitzø, as its shimmering surface caught a delicate glimpse of candlelight. 

“Chocolate, you’ll find, can be quite arousing.”

Blitzø glared at Stolas, but took the chocolate from his fingers. He shoved it in his mouth, taking little care to its elegant exterior. “Shut the peck up.”

Stolas smiled. “It’s true, dearest.” He pulled out a chocolate of his own, and carefully caught in his beak, breaking away only half, letting the thick swirled black and white middle gently reveal itself. “Chocolate is quite a favorite amongst lovers. It’s why humans always give it as gifts on Valentine’s.” He grinned, as Blitzø reached over and grabbed another chocolate. “Because they want to get pecked.”

Blitzø made a brief expression of disgust. “Oh peck me.” Before he popped the chocolate into his mouth. 

Stolas gave a devilish grin. “Gladly~”  
Blitzø spit out the chocolate, his entire face now pink. “NOT LIKE THAT.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you blushing as much as I was? No? Okay fine that's understandable. Yes I am ace. Yes I wrote that. No I don't know why. Yes I plan to write more for this, particularly Octavia and Loona going to that concert. Thanks for reading have a nice day I'm gonna stuff my red face in a pillow now. *muffled screaming*


End file.
